


Again? Again.

by AwakeAt2AM



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeAt2AM/pseuds/AwakeAt2AM
Summary: Felix is in dire need of stress relief. Dorothea is willing to oblige.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 26





	Again? Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen man, sometimes you just need to write two characters you like having some sexytimes and being adorable.
> 
> Felix uses afab terms for his junk in this fic, just fyi

It's almost funny how Dorothea is set at ease when she _sees_ Felix for the first time. Scars uncovered, clothes discarded in an inelegant heap. She's languid for the first time in the whole of the night as Felix's heart thunders in his ears. She'd been tense since he first made the proposition, but now she's at ease. The fact that she's so calm in her silence sends jolts down Felix's spine, and he's not sure if it's out of desire or out of fear. Not yet.

"What?" He says. Tries desperately not to demand. "Is there a problem?"

Dorothea laughs, shrugging partway out of her dressing gown. It falls loose around her shoulders, revealing her chest in full and leaving a tantalizing slit between her legs. She leans close, but not enough to kiss. Not yet.

"No, there's nothing wrong. Familiar territory, that's all. I know exactly how to treat you good." Dorothea says, gesturing to herself as she sits on the bed. "Plus, you're being pretty cute. I didn't think you'd be so shy."

"...I don't let people this close," Felix admits.

There's something so terribly knowing in Dorothea's eyes, and Felix isn't sure whether he likes it or not. But it sends shivers down his spine when she puts her hands near his hips and leans her forehead against his. That's the only part of her that touches him in that moment. There's care in her every motion, in every breath.

"I know. Tell me if it gets to be too much," she reminds. "May I?"

Felix swallows thick, like his tongue is swollen. There are more than enough rumors about Dorothea that assure Felix that she's good in bed. That she's made men and women alike scream and throw their heads back in pleasure. His clit throbs and he has to fight the urge to spread his legs. A difficult task when actually confronted with beautiful eyes and beautiful tits and the beautiful hands of someone who knows what she's doing.

Goddess, he needs this tension gone. He needs it gone _yesterday_.

"Yes," Felix says. "Fuck me."

Dorothea presses the most surprisingly chaste kiss to his cheek. "Don't worry, I will. I'll give you what you need."

She starts with his mouth. Traps his lower lip between her own and sucks, and Felix gasps. He's never had much practice with this, so his return is sloppy at best and he knows it. He feels her smile into it, though, as she grazes her teeth against him ever so slightly. It's a surprisingly pleasant feeling, Felix thinks. It's one he could get lost in. He closes his eyes and hooks one arm around her shoulders.

Then her fingers slip along his folds. The world stops for a moment as Felix's eyes fly open.

It isn't as though he himself hasn't masturbated, hasn't snuck his own hands down into himself to pull some Goddess-damned relief from himself when his urges arose or he just needed some damn sleep, but it feels _different_ with another's hands there. Dorothea's fingers are slim and deft, and they tease. Felix clenches his teeth to keep a pitiful sound from coming out.

"I really am your first, aren't I?" Dorothea says, words laced with warmth and earnest affection. "Or maybe you're just eager?"

"What did you think I meant when I said I wanted you to fuck me?" Felix asks.

Dorothea giggles. Her teasing would irk him if not for the careful stroke of his clit, her thumb hovering over it in a gentle massage that makes Felix's hips twitch. He fights with his face, with his very body. Should he be reactive so soon? Part of him thinks not, but part of him-

"You really are so cute sometimes, Felix," Dorothea hums. "So restrained. Come on, don't go stoic on me. I'll take care of you."

"I-"

Dorothea cuts him off with a harder press. She uses her other hand to pull his chin, to ensure he's looking directly at her instead of hiding. His back arches involuntarily. Every part of him is blazing.

" _Goddess_." Felix breathes.

Dorothea purrs, lips curled into a crooked little smile. "How long have you been wanting to ask me, hm?"

"Do you usually make sma-ha-ah-" Felix's eyes nearly roll back in his head against the pressure against him, "-small talk with the people you have sex with?"

"Just the ones I like."

Felix's stomach does a little flip at that, sending butterflies chasing arousal like this isn't just two friends seeking relief. Seeking solace. Seeking that post-fuck empty-headed sensation where one doesn't have to think.

"Can you tell me? I'm curious," Dorothea asks again, moving her fingers away for the briefest of moments.

Felix squirms down to meet her hand, to grind against it. She goes to pull her hand from against him and Felix gives a frustrated sigh.

"Fine. Fine!" He says. "When we danced together at the ball. That's when I- when I first thought of-"

He still remembers how she looked that night, eyes bright and lips shimmering. She was a jewel against the night with a sharp bite of sarcasm and an untouched flute of champagne. She was honest about not wanting to be there, commiseration at its finest.

The surprise that bloomed across her face was lovely when he suggested they dance together to silence other propositions. Felix wasn't aware of why he was jealous then.

He is now.

He cums without much fanfare, minor bliss lancing through him. Dorothea's mouth falls open just a touch. Her gaze is thick and sweet, like honey as she drinks him in.

"You've been carrying a torch for me for that long?"

"Carrying a-? What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard the phrase. You're from Faerghus, the home of that kind of thing."

Felix rolls his eyes at that.

"I just didn't expect the answer to be from so long ago," Dorothea says. "I could have sworn you were into Sylvain. Maybe Dimitri."

Felix shakes his head. "You're honest. Sylvain isn't. As for Dimitri, that ship sailed before we met."

"Mm, I see."

She goes to move her hand again and he bucks his hips, a quiet demand for more.

"Again?" She asks.

"Again," he repeats.

He is about to voice a protest at her pulling away, but then the corners of her mouth quirk up into a catlike smirk as she looks at Felix's crotch. At the soaking mess he already is. She takes one finger and traces him before sucking it clean of cum. Her eyes bore into his. He thinks he might see stars from this alone, heat threatening to consume him.

Felix feels like a slut when he opens his legs wider, but maybe he should let himself be.

"More where that came from," he manages.

It's all the prompting she needs to dive between his legs, and when she does she's without mercy. She takes a long suck on his swollen clit, nose buried in him like she's trying to take in his very scent, and Felix's breath stutters out a whine. Everything in him is suddenly pulled taut, like he's a bowstring about to snap. He fights to keep his legs in place, to not *crush* Dorothea's head between his thighs-

He cums again with a muted gasp, falling slack. Dorothea keeps going until the exact moment the sensation stops feeling sweet. Her timing is perfect, and she crawls up to him with her face covered in his release.

"I appreciate that you didn't want to snap my neck," she says. "But I'm not as delicate as I look."

"'s that so," Felix replies, still trying to catch his breath.

"Again?" She asks.

He nods, reaching for her hip. She scoots forward to sit beside him, stroking his face absently. She appraises his face, how he shivers. She traces down his navel and he feels something give, feels himself drip onto the sheets again. She stops then, giving a tired smile.

"Give it a minute," she says. "Too much can turn to pain. I said I'd take care of you, yeah?"

"I'm not fragile."

Dorothea chuckles. "Yeah, you never let yourself be."

"What's-?"

She wipes the cum from her face as she settles next to him. Her lipstick is smeared, leaving odd red and pink splotches around her mouth. He shifts onto his side to face her and makes the mistake of placing his weight wrong. There's a feeling of static in him now, oversensitivity that makes him wince and his stomach turn the wrong way. It's too much. He wants to curl on himself and-

"There it is," she says quietly.

Dorothea sighs, a knowing little sound, as she reaches for the blanket and tucks it around him. She shimmies under it, too, but there's a distinct fold of fabric between them. Felix is well and truly hidden with a buffer between himself and his...

Lover? Friend with benefits? He's not sure what to call Dorothea at the moment.

"When you're ready, we should probably get you cleaned up," Dorothea says. "That's not always the best to sleep in."

Felix squints. His feelings are muddied, yes, but there's something he feels Dorothea's forgotten.

"You didn't get off," Felix states, nerves in his voice. "I should-"

Dorothea giggles, putting a finger to Felix's lips. "Ah-ah. No. You say that as if seeing you relaxed isn't enough reward."

Felix's eyebrows tent upward. He doesn't have it in him to be sarcastic, to taunt. He just lays under the blanket feeling somewhat like a child. Dorothea gives another little sigh, before wrapping an arm around Felix's shoulders and pulling him close.

"Oh, come on. I'm taking care of you tonight, alright? You need it." Dorothea says. "No need to look so down. Getting off has never been a real priority for me. Feels nice sometimes, sure, but I never need it. You can leave your Faerghus guilt complex at the door."

Felix snorts. "Didn't expect that."

"Not a lot of people do," she says. "Worked out in my favor, though. Not a lot of rich types know how to show a girl a good time."

He shouldn't laugh. He *shouldn't*. The slightly cruel sound makes its way up anyway. "All their boasting for nothing, huh?"

Dorothea nods. "Mostly."

"Why'd you agree to this, then?" Felix asks. "I know the sword, not. This."

"Oh, sweetheart." Dorothea's eyebrows nearly raise right off her face.

" _What?_ " Felix's face may as well be on fire, for all the indignation and embarrassment. He's being vulnerable for once, damnit. Can't she see that?

Dorothea props her chin up in her hand. "So you didn't catch the part where I said I like you? Were you too deep in bliss?"

Felix has been accused of being dense before, by Ingrid and Sylvain and Lysithea, but this brings an entirely new meaning to the word. It's not indignation on his cheeks now.

"You. You _like_ me?"

Goddess, he sounds like a ten-year-old. Dorothea collapses into a fit of giggles, and Felix tries to take comfort in the fact that her cheeks take on a pink hue, too.

"Yes. I do. I can actually be honest around you. I can't even begin to tell you what that means to me," Dorothea says. "And convention gets thrown to the wind, like fucking before having this conversation."

Despite having spread his legs like a whore not long ago, Felix is shy. He hides his face in Dorothea's shoulder and she laughs, but only draws him closer.

"You are just _so_ cute."

"Oh, shut up."

But he's smiling, too, after all.


End file.
